cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Olgmar
, , |regional_languages = , |demonym = Olgmarian |government_type = |ruler = Mathew Derinog |rulertitle = Governor |govthead = Allison Yantil |govttitle = Lieutenant Governor |offtitle = Speaker of the House |govtoff = Rachael Sooner |formation_date = June 1 |formation_event = Founding of Grand Besaid |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |provincial_religion = (Official) |provincial_animal = |area = 463,229 mi2 |population = 1,008,605,244 |ethnicity = , , , |allies = |currency = Besaidian Shilling |literacy = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} Olgmar, also known as the Natural Forest State or as the Western Forests, is a state located in western Grand Besaid. It is generally considered the most environmentally friendly state of Grand Besaid, being home to countless miles of both tropical rainforests and deciduous forests. Olgmar is also home to a great deal of mineral wealth and natural resources including lumber, gold, silver, platinum, uranium, rhodium, fish, and medicinal plants, among other natural resources. Olgmar is bordered by the to its west and south, by Oyen and the to its east, and by the foot hills of the and the remnant kingdoms of to its north. Olgmar has an approximate land area of 463,229 mi2, and a population of 1,008,605,244 as recorded by the last national census. The capital of Olgmar is Koshuao. Olgmar is also known for its great natural value, and many times, it is considered the great wilderness of Grand Besaid. Olgmar is also home to many monasteries and large churches. History :Main articles: History of Grand Besaid Olgmar’s history as an official state and political subdivision is short, having been founded during the Grand Besaidian War for Independence. Government Executive The executive branch of Olgmar is lead by a Governor and a Lieutenant Governor. The Executive Branch also consists of state departments and ministries who handle the day-to-day operations of Olgmar. The Governor and Lieutenant Governor are elected at the same time every four years. The ministers and department heads of the state departments are also elected to four-year terms, while various officials appoint lower officials, some even needing legislative approval. Legislative The of Olgmar is responsible for creating the state's laws and policies. The Olgmarian Legislature Consists of a House of Representatives and a Chamber of Counselors. The two houses of the legislature are collectively called the Olgmarian Diet. The Chamber of Counselors is the upper house of the legislature and is composed of four-hundred twenty-two members who are elected by the people of Olgmar through open list proportional representation for terms of four years, with one half being elected every two years. The Lieutenant Governor is the of the Chamber of Counselors, possessing a vote only in the instances of ties. The House of Representatives is the lower house of the legislature and is composed of seven-hundred fifty one members who are elected by electoral districts of near equal population. Representatives are elected to terms of two years. The House of Representatives elects its speaker and all of its other officials and officers. Judicial The judicial branch of Olgmar is responsible for the interpretation and review of laws passed by the Olgmarian Diet. The judicial branch of Olgmar consists of four main types of courts- the Supreme Court, regional courts, circuit courts and local courts. However, other, more specialized, types of courts exist within the state’s judicial structure. Electors The Electorate of Olgmar Consists of all citizens of Olgmar who are at least eighteen years old. The Electorate has the power of , , and . The electorate also holds the powers to amend the state constitution. |Northeast = |East = Oyen |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = |image = }} Category:Grand Besaid Category:States of Grand Besaid